


Wrong Number

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When Sam and Dean are benched by John, you try to cheer Dean up. Unfortunately, you dial the wrong number into your phone…





	Wrong Number

**_Warnings_ ** **: Crack?? Implied smut?? Implied nakedness?? I don’t know…**

**Bamby**

You were currently standing off to the side with John, talking to a local priest. You and the Winchesters were on a case involving a ghost who was killing parishioners of the church, so of course you were talking to the priest. The reason Sam and Dean weren’t, was because they were in a time out.

In the corner of your eye you spotted the brothers sitting in one of the pews, waiting for you and their father to finish. Sam seemed fine, Dean was watching you and John closely… a little less fine.

Hunting was Dean’s life, love and blood. He breathed it. Slept it. Lived it twenty-four seven. It was his purpose… and he actually didn’t seem to be bothered by that fact.

What did bother him? Well, when his girlfriend got to do all the fun stuff with his dad, that’s what.

You two had been a thing for a few months. It was fresh, new and exciting. That meant he got extra antsy when you were allowed to do things while he was benched. He didn’t like the fact he was sat in the ‘naughty’ corner, but he really didn’t like the fact you weren’t there with him.

It’s really not your fault, though. John had busted Sam and Dean during one of their prank wars. He wasn’t exactly impressed, seeing as you were in the middle of the case, so he told them that if they were going to act like children then he’d treat them like children. Hence the time out.

Still, you felt bad. More for Dean than Sam- he didn’t really mind having some time off. You knew Dean was going to be moody later on, and you really didn’t want to have to deal with that. He might be adorable, but you were pretty sure him pouting around wouldn’t help his case.

While John and the priest continued to talk you pulled out your phone, trying to discreetly find the photos you had in storage without making it look obvious. You were supposed to be working, and this was very unprofessional… but it would put a smile on Dean’s face, and that won out in the end.

Once you found the photos you looked up at the priest and smiled, pretending to listen to him go on. You flicked through your contacts, barely looking at the phone, trying not to get caught, before you sent the photos through.

Two second later you heard the distinct sound of a phone vibrating.

Glancing over at the brothers again, you waited to see what Dean’s reaction would be. But he hadn’t moved. He was still watching you, John and the priest. Instead, it was Sam who had his phone in hand.

Resting his phone on his knee, Sam seemed perfectly fine as he looked down at the screen… but then his eyes went wide, and you died right then and there.

Nudging his brother with his elbow, Sam got Dean’s attention, showing him the phone as it still rested on his knee. Uninterested, Dean pretended to care as he glanced at it before looking away, only to do a double take. He snatched the phone from his brother’s grasp as he looked at the picture on the screen.

Slowly, his eyes lifted, meeting yours, and in that moment, you wanted nothing more than for the floor to open and drag you down to hell.

You had just accidentally sent Sam Winchester, your boyfriend’s brother, nudes.

**Bamby**

 


End file.
